


Imprint Wish

by WolfaMoon



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, F/M, Imprinting, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Wishful Thinking, unexpected imprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking Dawn pt 1 AU: Leah Imprints on Carlisle. Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint Wish

Imprint Wish

BY Wolfa Moon

Summary: Breaking Dawn pt 1 AU: Leah Imprints on Carlisle. Character death.

Disclaimer : NOne

*

Sam attacked as they made their way back to save Bella. He and Paul had latched onto Esme as they fought for home. There is a sickening crack as she is split in two.

*

Edward gasps as he felt the wave of pain and shock. He had no time to focus on that now. He has to save Bella.

*

Emmett  grabs Carlisle hauling him from his stutter on trying to get to his wife. Tossing him toward the building. Lee and Seth pounce between the two. Sam’s pack forms a line. Paul makes a move for the anguish Carlisle but Leah jumps in front to shield him.

Then Jacob cames out. He morphed so that he could talk to his brothers. He had imprinted on the child. Edward informed his family of this. The wolves began to depart.

Vampires can’t cry but they can make sounds of anguish. Leah turns to the clan leader of the vampires. He is holding his legs to his chest. His head trying to crush into his knees. Leah turns to looks at the one that call to her shifter blood. Then he peaks at her and she experiences what Jacob just has. Everything fading and everything making sense. Her brother looks at her in awe.

Leah heart aches. She tries to move toward Carlisle but he shies away. Whimpering that she is frightening her imprint. Emmet moves in to protect Carlisle.

“Emmett don’t.” Edward voices. “Leah imprinted on Carlisle.” Emmett looks shocked. “Lets get him inside. Carlisle needs to check on Bella.” Emmett wants to scream at Edward. Carlisle has just lost his mate. And all Edward is concerned only about his mate.

“I should check on her.” The low childlike voice came from Carlisle. This scares them all. Moving quickly Carlisle jumps over the railing and enters the house. The rest of the clan moving in.

Jacob looks to Leah.

***You imprinted on him?***

***I didn’t have a choice. Do you think I wanted to be.*** She goes behind a tree to get her cloths on. Seth comes out soon after.

“We are one weird pack. Wonder which my vampire will be.” Leah scoffs at Seth’s words before entering the house. Esme had welcomed them in but it made her fur crawl. Her fur still crawls but she dismisses it. Turning a corner Leah spies Carlisle checking over Bella. Reassuring his son. Edward looks up from his mate to Leah who is shying near the door. Carlisle looks up from his work to see Leah then quickly look away. Edward lays a hand on his father. Moving toward Leah. She backs up as Edward approaches her.

“He’s confused.” Leah hates that Edward can get in her head. But she peaks over at Carlisle who is ever the doctor and father. “Give him time.”

“Is he okay?”

“He will be.” Edward looks to Alice. Alice smiles at them as she brings a bowl of water and cloths.

“It’s okay Leah. He’s just hurting.” Alice assures her.

Leah stays where she is. Remaining a shadow of Carlisle. This is all new to her. Never feeling and now only yearning to be complete. Yet every move she makes he counters by taking a step back. He is frighten of what she is.

It pains her.

*

Bella is better, a vampire. And she has a rowel with Jacob for imprinting on her daughter. Seth swipes off her anger. Amazed at how much Seth likes vampires. Leah looks to Carlisle as Jacob confronts. She sees worry in his eyes. His hands gripping the wood wishing they were around someone else. Once the confront is over Carlisle runs into the woods. Leah chases after him. He crosses the border and heads straight toward the ocean. He stops there looking over at the water. Leah comes bounding up behind him.

“Come to kill me.” Leah reverts back to human.

“I can’t.”

“Right, Edward told me you imprinted on me and you had no choice over it. Sorry.” Sorry for what? Being a leach. Ignoring me. “I can’t be what you want right now.”

“And what do I want?” Leah states boldly as she moves to stand beside him.

“A good,” Carlisle looks right into her eyes. He is finally looking at her. Her breath catches. His eyes golden meeting hers. “A good imprint.”

“It will take time.” Leah reassures. Her imprint is here.

“I appear to have plenty.” Vampires live forever. And wolves live as long as their mate does.

“And so do I.” Carlisle sits down.

“Tell me about yourself.” He offers an olive branch. She takes it sitting down next to him. “I’m here for you.”

“And I You.”

*

 

 

AN: Which vampire would you have Seth imprint. One of the Denali Sisters? Irish girl?

 

 

Leah imprint. What she wished for


End file.
